This invention relates to a kitchen cleaning tool. More particularly, this invention relates to a dish-washing sponge or pad.
Washing dishes can always be a problem depending, for instance, on the degree of dryness of food residue on the dishes and utensils. This problem is compounded when the food residue is in locations that are difficult to access with conventional cleaning implements such as sponges and pads. Removing food particles from between the tines or prongs of forks is especially difficult. Pads and sponges are too bulky to access the gaps between the fork prongs.